The Beginning of the End
by HSM-Rox
Summary: The day has come for Harry & Hermione. But thats not all that's not the only surpise that they get!PLZ READ IM CRAP AT SUMMARIES


I woke up at 8:00am to go wash my may face in my en suite bathroom, little did I know it was soon to be the best yet the worst 2 months of my life. So I got dressed & went downstairs to find my beautiful boyfriend Harry, who was looking rather upset. I thought to myself to think if I did anything wrong the night before. But I didn't, so I asked

"Harry are you ok?" I asked.

"Hermione, Voldemort killed my parents"

"I know Harry"

"Well now he's killed my best friend's brother..."

"What are you talking about Harry?" I said looking confused. Then Harry shoved the daily prophet in front of me, I read the front page article. Then I said

"No, this can't be true."

"Unfortunately it is Hermione." I sit next to Harry, tears starting to run down my face. Then I say.

"It can't be I won't believe it."

"Well I think you better & get use to it as well" Harry said in an unhappy voice. We were both really close to the Weasley family. Harry wasn't crying but was extremely upset; I was carrying my heart out. After about 10 minutes Harry said

"Ron's gonna come over soon"

"O-o-ok." I sobbed.

5 minutes of crying & being upset about Bill we gave up when the door rang, it was Ron. He was looking worse than Harry was, Ron was muttering under his breath while making his way to the kitchen where Harry was still sitting. A few more minutes past of silence except of the faint sobbing from me. Then just out of nowhere Ron said

"Why did Bill have to die? Percy should've died not Bill Percy deserved it. The stuck up git."

"Ron." I said sternly "I know Percy left your family but no-one deserves to get killed by Voldemort."

"I know but you have to admit he is still stuck up" Ron said feeling a little bad about what he said. He quickly tried to change the subject.

"Soooo." He said in a happier tone. He was looking around to see what he could talk about, then he remembered & with that he said.

"Harry, have you asked her yet?"

"Well do you think this a good time to do it?" Harry said

"Yes" said Ron stubbornly. "At least it'll cheer her up for a while." I was looking very confused and then asked

"What are you 2 talking about?

"Great" said Harry hoping that I wouldn't of said anything. "Fine then I'll tell her, it's better now than never hey." So he kneeled down on one leg and said "Hermione, I've loved all the time we have spent together so I'm asking you to make the rest of my life happy. Will you marry me?" I was silent just staring at him. Harry got up thinking he made a complete fool out of himself then I smiled and hugged Harry then said

"Of course I will." I thought to myself that we couldn't start thinking about the wedding after Bill just died yesterday so we were going to organize it a couple days after Bill's funeral. So then the next week past slowly & the day of Bill's funeral came. I couldn't help crying for the next 2 days. I finally started to cheer up still feeling bad about Bill, & how hard his life was. He got bitten by a werewolf, his brother left his whole family completely & he was working with goblins half his life. I kept thinking about him now & again. And that day when Harry was trying very hard to try & help organize the wedding with me when he saw that I wasn't paying attention. The he said.

"You should stop thinking about Bill, so much; he's in a better place now."

"Harry I know but it's just hard I never expected Voldemort to kill anyone that meant so much to me."

"Come on Hermione, most of the Wealsey's are getting over it faster than you are"

"I know but it shouldn't have happened. I'll try & be more focused now."

"Good cause I am completely lost" Harry said with a confused look on his face."

"Why don't you go to Ron's I'll get Ginny to come over & help with the rest" I walk to the door & stand beside Harry we said our goodbyes. I started to think about Bill dieing again & then Harry said.

"Don't worry Voldemort's going down, when he kills one of my best friend's brothers it means war..." I smiled.

"I knew that would work." Harry said smiling also. "But it's alright I only have to get the last horocrux this one is hard to get but I'm gonna get it. Look here's Ginny now." Finally kissing me on the check walked out the do to the convertible looking rather happy. The Ginny comes to the door & says

"What's up with him he looks happier than usual?"

"Getting away from the wedding plans. You should've seen his face when he was trying to concentrate on it." I said smiling again feeling happier I ever had in a long time. "Anyway" I said "thanks for helping me I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen I'm completely lost.

"No problem" Ginny said reprovingly.

"Well I want you as one of my bridesmaids"

"Cool thanks" Ginny said smiling. So for the next couple of hours me & Ginny planned some of the wedding. Then when we had been working for ages we finally realized it was dark, & then Harry walked in said hi & went into the kitchen to start dinner then Ginny said.

"I better go now to cook dinner myself, I'll see you tomorrow Hermione."

"I thought Dean could cook."

"Oh, he can but he's been looking after the twins all day so yeah I think I should at least cook." Ginny said

"We married the right guys Ginny. They both can cook, clean & they're good with kids." I said with a smile on my face. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow." They said goodbye to each other & she said bye to Harry. After she left I walked to the lounge room and switched on the T.V Harry came in and sat beside me (the dinner was ready). I lay down on his lap & we watched T.V together. I eventually fell asleep, so then Harry carried me up to the bedroom. I suddenly woke up the next morning as if it came as soon as I closed my eyes. And there was Harry with breakfast. I ate it all then got dressed then went downstairs to contact Ginny. Then when Ginny arrived we left to go pick out my wedding dress & the bridesmaids' dresses. (The bridesmaids' were Ginny Cho Luna & Fleur). So for the next couple of weeks me & Ginny were out getting all the stuff for the wedding ready & Harry & Dean working. Harry was working as an Auror & Dean working at the ministry in the Department of Magical games & sports. Then the night before the wedding came quicker than I thought it would. I was in bed reading my book when Harry came to bed. He decided to go straight to sleep while I kept reading. Then when I finally decided to go to sleep I said goodnight to Harry, he said night in a sleepy voice & we fell asleep. It didn't feel long at all before I woke up on the big wedding day the day I will get married to Harry. So then I got dressed and went downstairs to find Harry & Ginny lying on the couch together cuddling up together watching T.V. So when I saw them I said

"Well done Harry well done." Then I ran upstairs about to burst into tears, into the bathroom and locked it, lent back on the door and started to cry. Meanwhile downstairs Harry & Ginny sat up quickly for a couple of seconds before Harry ran upstairs to try to explain. When he got outside the bathroom door he said.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like, I can explain everything if you just listen to me…"

"Ok then go on explain everything explain why you & one of my best friends were on the couch together hugging & for all I know something else as well. Especially on our wedding day." I said starting to get angry & starting to raise my voice.

"Ok then, I will if you just let me in first." Harry said in a half calm voice.

"Fine then." So I stood up properly & opened the door. Harry came in but I avoided eye contact.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like."

"What was it meant to look like Harry?"

"Well 1st of all we weren't doing anything other than hugging, 2nd of all I was only doing it because she was starting to get upset again about what happened to Bill, & I was trying to make her feel better."  
"I don't believe it. She _was _one of your girlfriend's"

"Yeah Hermione she WAS my girlfriend, & that was when we going to Hogwarts. There's nothing going on between us & why would I be doing it when I asked you to marry me & especially on our wedding day."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't do that it was just when I saw you it was just my first reaction. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course I will." Then I went towards the door then remembered to tell Harry. So I say "Oh & Harry the wedding starts at 1:00 at the Burrow. So I'll start getting ready now if I were you, & I would get Mrs. Weasley to help you get ready.

"Why Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said looking slightly confused.

"Well you remember how she always use to fuss over how you look & stuff, I just thought."

"You really had to bring that up didn't you?"  
"Yes, yes I did." I said putting a grin on my face. "I'll go talk to Ginny now & you should get to The Burrow." So I made my way to the door for the second time, & Harry followed. We both went downstairs I sat next to Ginny & started explaining what happened & Harry went to the door to go to The Burrow. Ginny finally forgave me. So then Ginny started to help me put on my dress & make – up for the wedding. So when I was ready it was 12:30 so we went outside which was were the limo was Fleur Cho & Luna were already there & in there bridesmaids dresses. So then we set off for The Burrow (the limo was a flying one). After a while we were flying over the top of all the people who we invited. I was looking out the window and could see people like Neville & Ernie. Moments later I was on the ground looking down the isle at the backs of Harry, Cho, Fleur, Luna, Ginny & the best men who were all already on the platform (best men: Fred, George, Ron & Charlie). When they were all ready at the music started playing every one looked behind them at me. So I started walking down towards the platform was. Then after a while we were finally married, so then we went to the tables which were set up outside the burrow. Harry & I were at a big long table with Ron, Ginny, Cho, Fleur, Fred, George & Charlie. We were all having a convosation about Quidditch, then Ron was thinking about asking Cho to marry him, & what better time to do it than now, so he bent down on one knee looking at Cho & said  
"Cho I have to ask you something."

"Ok then, what is it?" the whole table then soon the whole yard was silent everyone's eyes were on Cho & Ron. Then Ron said

"Cho all the time I have spent with you lately I've so much, so I'm asking you to marry me?"

"Oh, Ron. Of course I will." Ron stood up & they kissed & hugged. Then over the next couple of weeks Ron & Cho got married as well as George & Pavarti. And now it's Harry's & my 1st anniversary. We are starting to travel all around the world, (its part of Harry's job) & everyone is great. And to think all this happened just in the last year. So now we are in France & that's how me & Harry got married. Bill died; George & Pavarti got married as well as Ron & Cho. And of course Harry finally found the last Horocux & killed Voldemort & lost his scar, also the rested of the Death Eaters crossed back over to the good side after finally getting out of the Imperius curse.


End file.
